Thiazolopyrazines are a known type of compound but no species of the above genus have been found to be disclosed in the literature. The known specific thiazolopyrazines most closely resembling those of the preceding formula are believed to be 6-bromothiazolopyrazine and its 2-methyl homologue. The former compound is disclosed, in Chemical Abstracts: 57, 2224(b), (1962), as having been prepared in the course of a structure proof and no biological utility is disclosed for it. The latter compound is disclosed in British Pat. No. 958,626 (1964); (C.A. 61, 5668 (1964)) as an intermediate for which no biological utility is given.